


Day in the Museum

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [1]
Category: Sapphire and Steel, The Invisible Man (TV 1975)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not always as they seem.  Written for the Writing Meme Challenge for Sistermu  Pairing: Steel (Sapphire and Steel) and Kate Westin (Invisible Man 1975)<br/>Prompt:  pillars, plinth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the Museum

“Danny! There you are!”

Steel was surprised as his arm was grabbed by a dark-haired woman. “I beg your pardon?” he asked as he studied her, his brow furrowed.

“Oh, you… aren’t my husband.” The woman’s cheeks blushed red.

“If I were, it’s a fact I’d immediately recall.”

“I’m so sorry. It’s… you look just like him.”

Steel waited from a mental comeback from one of the two Elements. Sapphire appeared busily studying an Egyptian pillar, her hand resting lightly on the plinth.   Lead was just a few feet away, kneeling beside a sarcophagus. Lead wasn’t always the most practical of technician to have on board.

When nothing popped into his head, Steel offered his hand. “I am Steel.”

“Kate Westin. You haven’t seen my husband, have you?”

“No.”

Just then the air seemed to change and Steel frowned. He could nearly make out the shape of a man approaching, except there was no one there. It came to stand beside the woman, whose entire demeanor changed.

“I swear, there are times when it’s just like he’s invisible or something.” With that she walked away and Steel shook his head. He would never understand humans as long as he lived.

 

 

 

 


End file.
